The present invention relates to a manufacturing management method and a manufacturing management system.
In a site where a product or the like is manufactured, attempts are made not only to secure the safety of the product or the like, but also to reduce a manufacturing cost, improve the production efficiency for the reduction of the manufacturing cost, or improve product quality by reducing the number of poor-quality products, and everyday, attempts are made for elimination of or solutions to problems that occur in the site.
On the other hand, with advances in information technologies (IT), such as network, sensing, and interpretation, in recent years, the integration management or visual control (visualization) of data that is sensed in a manufacturing site, the study of the large-volume data interpretation technology, and the like have been in progress. In the manufacturing site, until one product is manufactured, a plurality of apparatuses process components of the product. Furthermore, in the manufacturing site, not only an apparatus, but also a plurality of operators are involved. Accordingly, it is demanded that pieces of information of an apparatus, a component, and an operator are integrated, and manufacturing processes including completion of production of a product and shipping are grasped, that is, an attempt is made to enhance traceability. This is expected to lead to improvement in product quality and production efficiency.
In the related art, for this purpose, for example, JP-A-2005-346614 discloses that in a food factory, an ID tag is attached to a container for storing a workpiece, the tag is read for input and output in each process, and thus it is known that to which process each workpiece is sent. Furthermore, JP-A-2011-34234 discloses that an object, such as a human hand, is recognized from a picture that results from image capture by a camera, a moving line for the object is tracked, and thus a type and a position of an object including a person, such as an operator, are known in a time series.
However, a target that is managed as disclosed in JP-A-2005-346614, is a workpiece, that is, a component, and it is not possible to associate the operator involved in processing the component with the component.
On the other hand, with the technology in JP-A-2011-34234, distinguishing among persons and determination of a type of component are possible, but like the ID that is taken as an example in JP-A-2005-346614, information that specifies an object cannot be extracted. In order to increase the traceability data, for example, the integration of the traceability data that allows a process of processing the object in a time series or details of the processing to be managed and data that, in a time series, indicates which type of object is positioned at which position, is necessary.